Bola 8
by Halane
Summary: RoSan, lemmon.Sanji y Robin en una partida de billar en la que el juego no acaba con la última bola...


**Tac.**

**Un golpe seco rompió el silencio de la pequeña habitación donde estaban, interrumpiendo la melodía compuesta por sus latidos y respiraciones. Una bola chocó con otra, impulsándola hacia un borde de la mesa que la desvió haciendo que, finalmente, entrara en el agujero al que iba destinada.**

**Una sonrisa suave, satisfecha, casi felina apareció en el rostro dulce del muchacho rubio que, con sus brazos, rodeaba la cintura delgada de una mujer ataviada con un sofisticado y sencillo vestido granate. Sólo cuando se dejó oír la bola en el fondo del hueco relajó sus brazos, aligerando la presión.**

**Había sido un tiro impecable, un movimiento bien planeado y mejor ejecutado.**

**- Parfait, mademoiselle.- susurró mientras su mano se deslizaba de camino a soltarla. Cuando finalmente se separó, la expresión de ella le dio nuevos ánimos. La partida de billar estaba casi acabada. Tres bolas (una suya y dos de ella) le separaban del final de la partida. Tres bolas le separaban de cumplir una de sus mayores fantasías. Tres simples, redondas y hermosas bolas le separaban de ese cuerpo sinuoso y esos ojos de misteriosa mirada. Tres bolas…**

**La hermosa morena se irguió otra vez, destacando contra las tenues luces sus formas. Puso tiza en el borde del taco, sus largos dedos se movían delicadamente como si estuvieran acariciando un soufflé. Dejó el pequeño cubo azul y rodeó la mesa, buscando una posición favorable para tirar. Sus ojos aguamarina calcularon distancias, midieron posibilidades y, decidida, se inclinó sobre la mesa una vez más, dispuesta a ejecutar un golpe difícil. Su generoso escote quedó delante de él, invitándole a acabar con el juego. Pero no era el momento.**

**Las manos alargadas se afianzaron en la madera del taco. Iba a fallar, era fácil darse cuenta para un experto como él. El billar siempre había sido una de sus aficiones. Un juego elegante, seductor, con un extraño atractivo de boulevard. **

**Una vez más se acercó a ayudarla.**

**- No golpees **_**así**_**.- volvió a pegar su cuerpo al vestido granate, sintiendo el aroma a perfume, el calor de su piel. Cuánto agradecía que todos se hubieran marchado… Sus manos, tan expertas en ese juego como en la cocina, se posicionaron con una velocidad vertiginosa que quedó disimulada por la gracia de sus movimientos. Un caballero siempre tenía que moverse con elegancia. De una manera casi imperceptible, alteró la posición de ambos respecto a las bolas y, con un magistral lanzamiento, las dos bolas entraron, cada una en un agujero de manera casi simultánea.**

**Sólo quedaba la bola negra, pero no estaba destinada a entrar de la manera tradicional. **

**En lugar de soltarla, la atrajo más hacia él. No podía aguantar ni un segundo más. Ella se giró, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran.**

**- Empate.- insinuó con su eterna y enigmática sonrisa, que él le devolvió.**

**- Me parece que no…- se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo que ella acabara acostada en la mesa, y con su mano introdujo la bola negra en el agujero más cercano.- Has ganado.**

**La partida de billar estaba acabada. Ya iba siendo hora de empezar con un nuevo juego. El taco que seguía sosteniendo desapareció fundido con el borde de la mesa al mismo tiempo que sus labios se unían bajo la luz de candilejas.**

**Había imaginado ese primer beso tantas veces, con tantas variantes, tantos sabores, tantas sensaciones, que nunca creyó que podría sorprenderse. Pero lo hizo. La melodía de jazz que acompañaba el momento con su saxo apoyado por el piano y el contrabajo no hacía más que acentuar la sensualidad con la que sus lenguas se acariciaban mutuamente, remoloneando en una y otra boca. El sabor del vino que habían bebido durante la cena se entremezclaba con sus alientos creando un cóctel que le resultaba irresistible.**

**Mientras su espalda era recorrida de arriba a abajo por las mismas manos que él había tocado durante toda la noche, otras dos estaban deshaciendo con disimulo el nudo de su corbata negra, rozando de vez en cuando con excitante lentitud su cuello. No podía ser menos que ella… Manteniendo su brazo derecho bajo la melena negra que estaba revolviendo con insistencia, dejó que su mano izquierda se colara bajo el vestido, deslizándola por una de las infinitas piernas y arrastrando a su paso la etérea tela que lo separaba de ese cuerpo de ensueño.**

**Sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente se ocupó de eliminar su chaqueta y dejarle el camino libre hasta los botones de su camisa, lanzando de paso la corbata con un manotazo.**

**Instintivamente dio con la cremallera del vestido, que bajó al tiempo que hábiles dedos se encargaban de aprovechar la ausencia de la americana negra. Las piernas de la mujer subieron de repente a la mesa, y él apoyó los brazos en sus hombros para empezar a bajar el vestido, al tiempo que abandonaba su boca para aventurarse a nuevos horizontes. Apartó con su nariz el pelo negro que le impedía llegar a su cuello, y disfrutó del recién obtenido trofeo, lamiéndolo y besándolo como un sediento vampiro que deseara su sangre, pintando una señal en ese lienzo recién descubierto.**

**Vestido y camisa competían por ver quién desaparecía primero, mientras abajo podía percibir cómo los pies de ella luchaban por eliminar las sandalias de tacón. Las manos que recorrieron sus pectorales le desvelaron quién se había llevado la victoria, el golpeteo contra el suelo de madera y el serpenteo con el que ella se adentró más en la mesa delataron la liberación de sus pies. El vestido fue quedando atrás hasta que, con ayuda de ella, desapareció mucho más abajo mientras él deslizaba su lengua hasta su escote. Sus cabellos rubios rozaban la cara de la morena. Lo sabía. Sabía que la estaba haciendo sentirse algo sometida, pero su inevitable delicadeza también la hacía sentirse una reina. **

**El sujetador negro y calado, delgado hasta ser casi inexistente, era una hermosa pieza, pero en ese momento representaba sólo una molestia. Mientras cuatro manos juguetonas se deshacían de su cinturón y su pantalón a la vez se ocupó de eliminar ese insignificante obstáculo.**

**En algún momento, ella dio vuelta a la situación. Se encontró inesperadamente abajo, contemplando esos pechos recién liberados y sintiendo sus piernas contra las ahora desnudas suyas. Poca ropa les quedaba ya por quitarse, y no se anduvieron con tantas vueltas como hasta entonces. Ambos empezaban a impacientarse a pesar de la sensualidad del jugueteo.**

**- Ahora me toca a mí, cocinero.- dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa con una de las más sexys e indescifrables sonrisas que había visto el rubio en su vida antes de atrapar sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza con dos manos surgidas de la nada, arrodillarse a horcajadas sobre él y, cosquilleándole con su inatravesable melena negra, empezar a recorrer con su lengua cada uno de los músculos bien marcados de su delgado cuerpo. Sus dedos masajeaban a los lados de la espalda del rubio, y la imposibilidad de moverse ayudaba a acentuar la pícara tortura a la que le estaba sometiendo sin piedad.**

**El sofoco empezaba a hacerse insoportable. Notaba cómo esa fría intrusa iba delineándolo cuidadosamente, trazándolo sin olvidar ningún punto, cada vez más abajo. El inexorable descenso parecía imposible de detener, y le arrancó un gemido que se fugó caprichoso de su boca sin que pudiera hacer nada. La lengua de ella se detuvo entonces, dibujando una invisible frontera. No quería que siguiera sin soltarlo, pero no podría soportar que se parara ahora…**

**Y no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Sus manos seguían firmemente sujetas, y mientras la lengua dejó paso a los labios, que empezaron a jugar con su ombligo mientras esos perfectos y voluptuosos pechos lo rozaban en sus zonas más sensibles, dando lugar así a un sutil contacto que lo estaba matando.**

**Ya estaba bien… ¿No lo había martirizado lo suficiente? Otro gemido rebelde se negó a ser retenido por más tiempo, justo cuando la canción acababa dando lugar a otra mucho más seductora y llena de chasquidos de dedos y subidas de tono. Momento de pasar al siguiente turno… Le tocaba.**

**Tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no aprovechar el nuevo cambio de posición para culminar de una vez el encuentro… Pero no, tenía que vengarse primero, demostrar que, por muy caballeroso que fuera, no permitía que le superaran así como así.**

**- Mademoiselle…- dijo con la voz ya muy entrecortada, como pidiendo permiso, paseando la mano por su ombligo y dejándola subir para que su boca ocupara su lugar.**

**No se entretuvo tanto como ella, pero le devolvió el singular castigo tanto como pudo resistir, para volver a cederle el puesto de arriba.**

**Ahora que había llegado el momento de acabar con todo, la dureza de la mesa, la luz tenue, todo pareció volver a aparecer de repente. El escenario le aportaba un toque increíble de sensualidad. Un reservado pequeño y lujoso, como si lo suyo fuera un amor prohibido y castigado por el mundo, como si estuvieran desafiando a la humanidad haciendo lo que hacían.**

**Se ayudaron a completar la última jugada con la destreza de una pareja de jugadores compenetrados y expertos. Sanji no sabía cómo lo había pasado ella, pero él, desde luego, nunca había disfrutado tanto como cuando su espalda se había arqueado entre sus manos, como cuando él mismo notó cómo se fundían. El torrente de energía que lo atravesó de pies a cabeza, la sensación de calor y luego de frío, la suavidad del cuerpo que estaba en contacto con el suyo contrastando con la áspera mesa y, en algún lugar, el recuerdo de la partida de billar.**

**La dejó bajarse de encima de él. Pensó en levantarse, pensó en abrazarla, pensó en romper el silencio una vez más. Pero no pudo ser tan caballeroso como le hubiera gustado. Simplemente se giró y, con la misma fuerza que la bola blanca con la que había abierto el juego, la besó.**

* * *

Bueno, no sólo por la pareja, sino también por la situación... Este fic va dedicado a mi ninfa del bosque, para que baje de su árbol a leer la historia que he hecho para ella Sarita, pásatelo bien!

Kss!


End file.
